borf_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon
"GARFARTER, THIS IS THE LAST STRAW. IT IS TIME I ENDED YOU'RE RAIGN OF TERORR." -Jon Jon is the main protagonist in Fist of the Borf Star. He made his debut in the first episode : Garfielf Breaks Jon. Jonathan fights Garfielf and various other evildoers regularly. He also bears a resemblance to Kenshiro. Appearance Jon is usually seen with blue jeans, brown shoes and a light blue shirt with short-sleeves, sometimes when wandering around he wears a brown rain cloak with a hoodie to cover up his face. Personality Jon is although emotionally repressed and stoic like most male heroes from the 80s media, he has a great sense of justice and worries about his friends, he also is a honorful warrior who won't fight someone defenseless as shown when he fought against Garfielf. Abilities and skills Martial Arts Master: Jon is trained under the martial art, B0rfuto Shinchan, and is one of the only people confirmed to know the fighting style. Superhuman Speed:' '''Jon is a very strong individual, being able to throw devastating punches at a very fast speed which makes the human eye to see multiple fists. '''Superhuman Strength': Jon is also shown to have herculean strength and resistance, as he was shown when he was thrown away by Garfielf by a devastating attack that decapitated Airen and Daniel Danielson and wounded his arms, after this he fell from the window of the apartment, which he still survived after this Garfielf attacked him with a special art called "Lasaga Breadth" after that Garfielf tried to give him the last blow by falling into him with a powerful knee attack, which he surprisedly survived. With his remaining strength, he answered to Garfielf with a barrage of kicks that sent him flying through various edifications. It is also shown he has power to break Garfielf's Newspaper Sword with a single punch. Power Channeling: He has the ability to channelize his strength through his body giving him a white aura. Fist of the borf star: Jon's ultimate ability. A secret technique used by Jon when he was about to give Garfielf the last blow. When using this technique, Jon's aura becomes fire and Odee can be seen through the user's fist. It was strong enough to blow away Garfielf's head, killing him. Story Everything begins when Jon asks to Garfielf where is Odee, which Garfielf answers that he got rid of him and is gone forever, this makes Jon's wrath awake, delivering to Garfielf a punch he avoids, after this Jon says it will be the last straw and its time to end Garfielf's reign of terror, after this, they start fighting delivering punches each other, to the point their house blows up, after this we see Jon being defeated and almost killed by Garfielf, luckily, Odee's cousin, Marklepuck arrives with Charlie Brown and Dalbert to help Jon and defeat Garfielf to avenge Odee's death, Charlie Brown was defeated and decapitated quickly by Garfielf, Charlie after realizing he failed, he was ready to give it up, but Lines reminds him from the heaven that he still can help his friends to defeat Garfielf, after this, Charlie gave his energy to Jon, Jon after receiving Charlie's power asks where did the energy came from, after this, he realizes Charlie is dying, he tried to help him some way, but without any hope, Charlie dies, after this Jon starts crying and yells "CHANDY". After this, Dilbert crosses his arms and falls from the sky, Garfielf then exclaims he won't fall for such a pathetic move, then attempts to make a technique called "SHIA-KAZING" before he can do it Dilbert teleports behind him and punches him in the back, after this Miraclemutt comes from the front and starts stomping his face, after this Garfielf uses his claws to cut off Miraclemutt's leg, then Dilbert comes from behind and Garfielf cuts him in half with a energy wave, after this Garfielf proceed to kill Odee's cousin Miraclemutt, saying he has failed to avenge Odee, before killing him, Jon comes in time and gives him an uppercut punch to Garfielf's chin and they both start fighting again, there is a cut and we see Airen and Daniel Danielson presumably doing a video, after this Garfielf says to Jon he almost killed Grandpa Gums and it is a crime punishable by death, then proceeds to deliver a cutting wave from his hand trying to kill Jon where Daniel and Airen gets decapitated and dies, luckily Jon is able to cover up and just wounded in the hands, after taking the impact from Garfielf's attack, Jon falls from the apartment's window, Garfielf comes out of the window and throws at him a "Lasaga Breath" a special move where Garfielf is presumably able to breath Lasagna in from the mouth in form of a laser, after this to be sure to defeat Jon he falls into him with a flying knee attack which makes a explosion where Garfielf gets stunned for a second, using this moment, Jon recovered fast and delivered to Garfielf a barrage of kicks that sent him flying through various edifications, after this Jon tells to Garfielf he won't fight a man who is defenseless, which Garfielf replies with he is not as defenseless as he thinks, then the Newspapers Sword, Garfielf's weapon comes out from his mouth, after this, Jon rips out his shirt and tells Garfielf to make his move, Garfielf then charges to Jon and attemps to slice him with the sword, but Jon answered his attack punching his sword and braking it at the cost of hurting himself with the sword attack, after breaking it, he proceeds to punch Garfielf in the face making him fall to the ground, after this he reminds to him that they are brothers and makes him remember about the time he spent in their lifes, Jon while having flashbacks is left defenseless, time that Garfielf attempts to use to kill Jon, luckily Miraclemutt got in the way of Garfielf's punch stopping him from killing Jon, after this he tells him to defeat Garfielf as a last wish to avenge Odee and his friends, after this he laments his death, he then gets pissed off and uses his ultimate technique called "Fist of the Borf Star", he delivered him the blow who blew up his head, ultimately killing Garfielf, after this the battle is finished and Jon says "MARBLEDUNE... DILBART.... CHALRIE BOWRN... REST IN PEECE. ESPECIALLSY YOU, OJEE, WERHE EVER YOU ARE". One month later after the battle with Garfielf, Jon goes to Schroeder's house where Lucy is, looking for the vengeance of Linus' death, Jon kills everybody including Schroeder's pianos. Trivia * Jon is an obvious parody of the character Jon Arbuckle from the comic series, "Garfield", and also Kenshiro from the anime series, "Hokuto no Ken". * Jon appears to grow a beard in episode 3 of "Fist of the B0rf Star part II: Return of the Orange King", and it is seen that he does not shave it up to episode seven, part 5 of "Fist of the B0rf Star II". * In the Epilogue however, Jon no longer has a beard. * The voice of Jon in the series is done by a text-to-speech program called Voice Forge. * In Voice Forge, the voice used for Jon is "JerkFace".